


Darling, hold my hand

by IsobelTheroux



Series: 100 Themes Challenge, Variation 1 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Merrill's face redden in embarrassment never gets old.</p>
<p>Prompt: 100 Themes Challenge Variation 1, #35 Hold my Hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with this ship.

Isabela stared at Merrill, vaguely listening as Anders and Fenris argued yet again. The two had been going at it for what felt like hours, turning the short trip from the Wounded Coast back to Kirkwall into a huge headache for everyone else.

Isabela barely noticed though; Merrill provided more than enough distraction. Isabela loved watching as the setting sun hit Merrill’s hair just right, making it seem as shiny and black as a raven’s feathers. She liked the faint blush that coloured Merrill’s face as she felt Isabela’s eyes on her, the small elf smiling shyly even after all they had been through together. Isabela reached out, easily threading her fingers through Merrill’s, noticing she stiffened slightly.

Although they had been together for a few weeks, Isabela knew Merrill still wasn’t entirely comfortable, almost as if she expected Isabela’s interest in her to suddenly change. She glanced over at the still fighting men and Hawke; none of them seemed to be paying her any mind.

On impulse she leaned over, pressing her lips to Merrill’s in a chaste kiss. Merrill’s eyes widened, but she kissed her back all the same. She grasped Isabela’s hand more tightly, pressing their forehead’s together for a moment.

But then Merrill was pulling away to continue walking, her hand was still in Isabela’s though and her face was red. Isabela felt Hawke’s eyes on them; Isabela noticed the grin on her friend’s face, but Hawke didn’t say anything, just shot Isabela a knowing look.


End file.
